


Love The One You're With

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Puck sometimes think about Finn when they're with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The One You're With

Sometimes Rachel calls out Finn’s name while she’s fucking Puck. Puck never does the same, but it’s always there, never ending monologue inside his brain. Finn, Finn, Finn. For both of them, it’s always about fucking Finn.

There are words you can never speak. There are desires you can never fulfill. So what do you do but find a substitute? Skin is only skin. Mouths taste like mouths. A cock fits into a cunt. Legs wraps around a torso and tongues seek out nipples. There are only so many ways that bodies fit together, rearrange.

After, in the slick and the sweat and the shame, Rachel sings Puck to sleep. “If you can’t be with the one you love, honey, love the one you’re with…”

**Author's Note:**

> For a Comment Fic meme. For the prompt _Finn, it's always about fucking Finn._ Which I think I totally misinterpreted by using fucking as a verb, lol.


End file.
